Graduation
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: Friends forever.......


A/N: This is a one-shot.

DISCLAIMER: Guess what! I OWN iCarly!! I also own the song Graduation by Vitamin C. There u happy?

It's not true. I wish I did... friends forever...laallalalallaalalaaaalalalalala!

Graduation

by Aimie

Friends forever...

The infamous trio stood in their blue cap and gown waiting to recieve their diplomas.There were people crying, those included Carly, Gibby and many more sentimental people. Sam, however, refused to cry. Freddie just tried to keep his cool so that Sam wouldn't laugh at him.

_And so we talked all night, about the rest of our lives._

_Where we're gonna be when we turned 25_

Sam sighed. Opposed to popular opinion Sam was actually graduating. Sure, her grades weren't the best, but they were decent. Sort of. Carly had convinced her that if she wanted to recieve a diploma as well she'd have to work her butt off and she did. Hard to beleive,huh?

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same. _

Not until the part where the Valedictorian spoke, did Sam realize that...this was it.

_But when we leave this year, we won't be comming back._

_No more hanging out because we're on a different track..._

Suddenly, Sam realized that Carly was going to UCLA and Freddie was moving away to go to Yale and where was she? She was going nowhere. While her friends would successfully chase their dreams she would always be stuck in Seattle. With a diploma but no job to back it up.

_And if you got something to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day._

_Cause we're moving and we can't slow down._

_These memories keep on playing like a film without sound..._

She remembered all the iCarly webisodes. From the first to the last and they made her want to tear up. She looked over at Freddie who proudly recieved his diploma and stood smiling while is over-mothering mother took dozens of pictures with tears streaming down her face. It was amazing, she felt like screaming out something...but she didn't.

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon._

_And there was me and you and then it got real blue. _

_Stay at home talking on the telephone and_

_We would get so exicted and we'd get so scared._

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair._

Sam felt the hot tears burning in her eyes. But she refused to let them fall thinking of the day before. The three friends had sat on the top of Carly's building talking. She remembered that Freddie wanted to talk to her and say something but he restrained himself. Why?

_And this is how it feels._

She watched Carly go up and recieve her own diploma, beaming. Carly had finally gotten the straight A's she deserved.

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change, from whatever._

_We will still be...friends forever..._

Sam smiled as she got up and recieved her diploma. Carly cried and Freddie smiled. As she came down from the podium, she felt a sudden sadness overcome her.

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money_

_When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still trying to break every single rule?_

Sam let one tear fall. Would all their inside jokes still be funny 10 years from now? Where would she be? Would she still be a trouble maker? She doubted it.

_Will little brainy Freddie be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Carly find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye._

_Keep on thinking that it's a time to fly._

Could all this happen? Was it truly the end?

_And this is how it feels. _

Sam tried to smile, she tried to laugh but she could feel the pain in her heart. She never thought it would end.

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change, from whatever._

_We will still be...friends forever..._

Sam tried her best to keep on a great big smile as the rest of her classmates went and got their diplomas. She was proud of herself, that was for sure.

_Will we think about tommorow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that it would never end..._

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men._

She didn't want to grow up so quickly. But...she couldn't help it. It was like 5 minutes ago when she had no chest, played with the boys and couldn't write her name and now she had it all. She was still a tomboy, she still poured syrup down Freddie's pants once and a while. But it was different now.

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town?_

_I keep, I keeping that it's not goodbye._

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly..._

Sam let all the tears flow from her eyes, to her cheeks and to the floor. She put her hand over her mouth and smiled. Freddie came over and hugged her and Carly. But he whispered something into _her_ ear: I love you.

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change, from whatever._

_We will still be...friends forever..._

It wasn't the end, it was only the beginning.

--

A/N: I loved writing this because it made so many memories flood into my mind. I...even cried. Anywho, my laptop was dead (again! I have to get a new one, lemme see if I can beg my parents for one, lol) and I couldn't update Story of a Girl. But I have almost all the chapters done! So...

Yeah. I wrote this because it's Graduating Season I beleive, and people are sad cuz they r leavin' their friends. Don't be. You'll see them, SOMEDAY.

If you're graduating. Remember what Sam said.

Not the end ppl! Keep on being snazzyyyyyyyyyy!

Aimie


End file.
